she's dani
by grizzlybear2000
Summary: what happens in dani crazy life? . READ TO FIND OUT! first fan fic! RATED T FOR BLOOD AND SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own dp**

Dani's POV

Hi my name is dani fenton/phantom. You may or may not heard of me. I am a clone that came out wrong, I am a girl and I am 13. Danny (who I was cloned from) is a boy and 15.

"Dani! Its your first day of school!" Mom yelled. Come eat before your food gets cold!

Coming! I yelled back. I sliped on my normal blue hoodie and red shorts, tied my waist langhth hair back and dashed down the stairs.

I grabbed my whole breakfast shoved it in my bag and ran.

When I got outside I was about to trasform when a kid with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me. Hi I said, he just smiled and said my name is mike. Do you go to casper middle school? (a/n idk what kinds of schools they have ) yeah I replied smiling.

Wanna walk together he asked. Sure I replied. Blushing I hid my face with my long black hair. I could see the school and got a sudden burst of energy I didn't have before.

He mike! A girl my age yelled. I smiled. Who is this she asked mike. Before he could say anything I stepped in. hi im Danielle fenton! I held out my hand and she took it. Im emma! A piece of blond hair fell I her face covering her purple eyes. She jumped and we all laughed. I am guessing she is the jumpy kind. We talked for a few minutes when a boy with dark hair walked up to us. Ha1 he yelled looks like we got ourselves the 3 losers. Just then a familiar blue mist escaped my mouth. But I was so focused on my ghost sense I didn't know I had been pushed against a wall. the boy snapped his fingers bringing me back. He had one hand raised about to punch me when I suddenly saw the box ghost.

AHHHH! GHOST I yelled and put my best acting face on. The larger boy ran screaming like a little boy. I smiled and yelled, HEY BOXY! I GOT A THROMOUS AND IM NOT AFRADE TO USE IT1 he simply looked at me confused.

What no fight? he said. _gosh boxy is stupid_i thoght. I don't fee up to it I said fake yawning. Can you wait til after school? I asked him. FINE! He said, BUT I WILL BE WAITINGGGGGGG! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, AND THE OCAISINAL BUBBLE WRAP! Whatever I said. I watched him til he was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani's POV

How did you do that? Was it hard? Do you fight ghosts all the time? That was awesome!

So many questions my head started to hurt. Ok in order I said. The box ghost is stupid, no it was not hard, no, and thanks! I said with a big smile.

A girl with long blonde hair came up to me, so girly she said. U wanna join the a listers? Im Sarah she said. I was going to say yes but then I remembered Emma and mike. I promised myself I wouldent leave them alone. No I said with as much confidence in my voice as possible Sarah gave me such a evil glare that I had a small ecto-blast forming in my closed hand. If looks could kill I would long be dead.

sarah stomped off. The rest of the school followed her. I was so focused on her I didn't realize my eyes had turned green and I still had the small ecto-blast in my hand ready to strike. I didn't even hear Emma and mike walk up to me. Well more like ran up to me. They tackled me with a hug.

I turned around my eyes brighter then the ecto-blast I had that was currently the size of a baseball. But then I realized it was just Emma and mike. I quickly let the ecto-blast fade and my eyes turn back to normal.

They were both looking at me wide eyed. THAT WAS AWESOME! They both yelled. Although mike looked concerned. Dani? Mike cautiously said. Yeah I replied, my voice a little shaky. Why were your eyes green? He asked sounding concerned.

I knew I had to make up a lie so I said, well once I tripped on a new invention my parents made and got shocked. Ever since my eyes do that when I get mad. That sounded like a good excuse. Right? Well they seemed to buy it. They both tackled me in a hug this time I hugged back.

The rest of school went by pretty fast. I had to fight the box ghost twice in my phantom form. And I will say it again… if looks could kill.

Emma and mike had been talking about Dani phantom all day. Yippee… I thought sarcastically.

I brought mike and Emma home from school. But just then my ghost sense went off. Hello whelp he said. I am here to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed! Ewwww mike and Emma said.

Skulker charged up a ecto blast at my friends and I. I quickly put up a ecto shield. I need to transform behind you guys cover me! They stood in front of me. And I transformed from Fenton to phantom. Mike and Emma both looked at me with bug eyes. There jaws might as well be on the ground. I gave them each a wrist ray from my back pack. Only use this if you need to.

Ok they both said.

I flew up and punched skulker in the jaw, knocking that thick metal skull right off of his neck.

My two friends were horrified from what they just saw, well until they saw 2 little legs sticking out of the head. Awwwww emma said. He is like a little frog!

Mike on the other hand looked like he was gonna be sick.

This my friends is ( imitating skulker's tiny voice ) I AM THE GHOST ZONES GREATEDT HUNTER! FEAR ME! Well its true tiny skulker said. I almost couldnt hold my laughter in.

I pulled out the thermous and said, bye bye froggie. Fear meeeeeeeee he said as he was enveloped in a blueish light.

I turned to my friends. So cats out of the bag, huh?

That is sooooo cool! they both said in usion. I looked at them totally shocked. I guess I really expected them to call me a loser or a freak.

So you don't think im a freak? , I asked. This time mike stepped up and enveloped me in a huge hug. Don't scare us like that! He said. I had to hide my face from the blush of being so close.

I cant promise that I said. Well do you guys swear to keep this a screate?

They both agreed. I looked around and transformed back to human. Sooooooo who's up for some popcorn?. Me! They both shouted.


End file.
